As We Would Have Done for You
by The Dark Goddess Kari
Summary: Sirius is kiddnaped by voldemort when he is made the potters secret kepper
1. prolouge: kiddnapped

Disclaimer: If I was richer than the Queen of England and a world famous writer would I really be writing fanfiction?

A/N: this is written for deadbattery find her in my favs Sirius secret keeper fics.

Prologue: Capture

He was doing some work for the Order when it first happened.

_BOOM_

A resounding shudder shook the magically reinforced walls. Sirius Black sprang to his feet. He could handle a couple of death eaters. A quick smile flitted across his face as he remembered the 60 death eaters that had attacked Gringotts yesterday. He had taken out 15 of them by himself and James had finished off another quarter of them.

_**BOOM**_

With a little bit of worry creeping into his mind he slowly walked away from the wall where he had heard the explosion the loudest. With his back on the opposite wall he felt another explosion shake his house.

_**BOOM**_

He was getting really worried now. Voldemort wouldn't have sent more then ten death eaters after one person would he?

_**BOOM**_

The loudest explosion yet shook his house. Several things fell off the higher shelves of his cabinets. Afraid of what he was about to see he cast the invisible wall spell and to his horror he saw no less then 20 death eaters staring back at him. At there head was none other then Lord Voldemort himself.

James and Lily were playing with little Harry when Dumbledore burst through the door. James had his wand out and pointed at Dumbledore in seconds.

"What's your favorite candy?" James asked.

"Lemon drops, but James, Sirius' ward have been breached and I need you to alert the Aurors while I get the rest of the order." Dumbledore said.

James was halfway in the fire already, having handed Harry to Lily. With a quick whisper of 'Auror Headquarters' he was gone.

"Lily I need you to go to Hogwarts for now I don't know if here is safe." Dumbledore said, getting ready to leave.

Lily started to protest but Dumbledore had already gone. Sighing, she apparated to just outside the gates of Hogwarts.

She slowly travel up to the familiar castle.

Sirius looked around desperately for some way to escape. He knew already that anti-apparation wards had been placed by Voldemort. He had no fireplace and anti-portkey wards were also in place.

_**BOOM**_

With one final, colossal explosion Sirius' walls gave out.

Resigning himself to his fate Sirius turned, vowing to take down as many as he could with him.

At headquarters James got every Auror there to go with him and save Sirius. After failing to apparate and portkey there, James realized with a sickening jolt that Sirius didn't have a fireplace so he couldn't floo there either.

Having no idea where the anti-apparition or portkey wards ended, they would have to go to the outer edge of the village Sirius lived in and run across town to get there quickest.

Panicking for the life of his best friend, James relayed this information to his team, only to discover more then half of them didn't know where Sirius lived. Side-along apparation was the only answer and James wound up having to leave 10 people behind even with everyone having a partner to take.

At number 12 Grimmald place there were similar problems.

Dumbledore ran to and fro making sure all the Order members who could help were present. He had realized early that they would need to side-along apparate and a total of 12 order member were able to go.

Moving quickly he turned on the spot and saw a small group of 10 Aurors appearing not far away. Motioning for the Order to follow him he strode towards the small group.

James looked like he would kill anything that kept him away from Sirius any longer. Albus moved aside waving James to lead them on and James began to move quickly towards Sirius' house. Hoping and praying that they weren't to late Albus and the order followed.

At about halfway to the house an earsplitting scream shattered the night.

Sirius had taken out maybe 8 death eaters when one of them hit his wand arm with a bone breaking curse. Sirius let out a low hiss and began to run. Then he heard a high cold voice hiss out a flesh boiling curse.

He tried to dodge it but it hit his foot as he leapt aside. Within seconds all that was left of his foot was bone. He screamed out in pain the, dark curse an ancient one that Sirius had never encountered before. It was the worst he had ever felt and knew an ordinary death eater wouldn't know that curse.

Lord Voldemort had joined the fight.

James had run as soon as he heard the scream, with the others right behind him. He would not let Sirius die for him he would never let it be possible.

Sirius was in Voldemort's grasp and had just heard the appartion wards lifted when James burst through the door. He seemed to be frozen in horror and then he ran at Voldemort. A few death eaters blocked him and he began to fight them desperately hearing the order do the same.

Then James saw in horror Voldemort apparate away with his best friend, gone of to the horrors most people couldn't dream of as the few death eaters that survived followed their master.

Voldemort had kidnapped Sirius Black.


	2. Pain

A/N: My keyboard was braked-ed-ed. So I couldn't type up this chapter until now. Everything else that I posted was already typed. So yea. Is that a good excuse? This chapter is short because I wanted to post reallly soon. So enjoy, R&R, blah blah same old.

Chapter 1: Pain

James let out a wail that could be heard throughout the entire village. Voldemort had taken Sirius because of _him_. He had asked Sirius to be secret keeper. It was his fault. It might have been better if Voldemort had just killed Sirius, but James knew that wouldn't happen.

He could barely tell as someone came and healed his wounds. Nothing could ever heal his guilt. But Voldemort be dammed he _would_ get his friend back. No matter the costs he would get him back.

After several minutes he got up and began to help collect the bodies. 16 dead death eaters and 2 dead order members. And Sirius.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month After Kidnapping –James

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rescue team had yet to make any progress. James didn't know if he really expected them to. After all Voldemort's fortress had gone decades without being found. How could it be found within one month? For one man?

All James knew was that Sirius was still alive. As he was still secret keeper he could not be dead. Peter had to leave the office early, because of his mother or something, so James didn't get much moral support. Instead he jumped into his job. In the beginning he went days without going home. Now he went home and went strait to his office where he continued to try and find rescue plans that might work.

Even little Harry had noticed the change in his father. Instead of coming home and playing, his dada would smile tensely and disappear. Harry was upset. So he cried. And cried .And cried. Lily never slept at night because of his crying so she slept in the day. When she would normally be playing with Harry. Which made him cry more.

Remus was almost never seen, because now James was sure he was the spy. After all, only the marauders and Lily could have known when Sirius got back to his house. James wasn't spy, Peter- well he just wouldn't have the guts to be a death eater, Lily was a 'mudblood' so that left Remus to be the spy.

Peter had joined James in his anger at Remus and his surety that only Remus could have betrayed them. James sometimes felt bad for Wormtail, because along with Sirius' death Wormtail had to deal with his sick mother. She would call for him at odd hours. Sometimes he actually seemed to fear returning to his mother's house.

Lily refused to pick sides but didn't really seem to mind Remus never coming over. She wasn't as close to any of the marauders as before Sirius' …departure. Once or twice James had seen her in their room, crying.

Remus meanwhile was denying anything to do with Sirius' kidnapping. According to him, the death eaters must have planted someone in Sirius' department at the ministry who had seen Sirius apparating away. There was one problem with that theory. Sirius always apparated in his office, which was locked at all times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort's headquarters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius lay limply in his chains fighting to remain conscience. How long had in been since Bella had left? He didn't know. His wounds on the back were still bleeding. He could still almost feel the pain of the whip. What did that mean? Hours? Minutes? Another visit would come soon. That he knew.

"Oh Sirikins," came Bellatrix's sing-song voice, just minutes later.

He winced bracing himself for the pain. Even though that never did any good.

Wait for death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year after kidnapping-Dumbledore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore sometimes felt, despite popular rumor, that he was getting to old for this. Days like today made him feel like this. He knew there was a spy who was very deep into the order. After all only 7 people had known where the Longbottoms lived. He was the secret keeper and had written the address only 7 times. He gave those slips of paper to;

Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley

Sirius Black

Peter Pettigrew

James Potter

Remus Lupin

Lily Potter

Now, Sirius had been kidnapped so he obviously hadn't betrayed them. The Potters and Weasley's had burned the papers in front of him. So that left Remus (the werewolf) and Peter (the one who was so afraid of Voldemort he still wouldn't say his name.) Well, who would you think it was?

Dumbledore winced, remembering the mangled bodies of the Longbottoms. The betrayer had been part of the torture too. He remembered the message that lay in blood right below their bodies. '_They would not join- unlike me_.'

He knew it was designed to confuse them and send them scrambling. But again- who would you think was the traitor? The one who almost seemed to enjoy trips to the hospital wing? Or the one who almost vomited at the sight of blood?

As much as he believed that all of the humans are equal, he still had some prejudice left in him from his younger age. So somewhere deep down inside him there was a little voice saying; '_The werewolf? Or the human?_' He managed to forget that side sometimes and come up with normal reasons why he disliked some people more than others.

Dumbledore sighed and turn back to his work, deciding he would ponder the spy later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort's HQ

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius lay woozily on the floor. What was the dark lord asking? He didn't ever really know anymore. Something about someone named Potter? And his best friend? The name sounded familiar. As if he remembered who it was, but he couldn't find the right memory.

He watched as a death eater walked in. It was a short man who looked familiar. Sirius remembered that the dark lord had summoned him specifically. What was his name? Petite? Pettegrow? Something like that. It was another familiar name. Something to do with an order? And fighting the dark lord? Why do that? It would only mean pain. The dark lord was everyone's master, apparently.

Sirius sometimes found that hard to believe. But when he thought that he felt a lot of pain. Worse than right now. Was his throat bleeding from screaming again? He thought so.

Petite gasped when he saw Sirius. Why? It was nothing new. Then he heard the dark lord tell petite to take off his mask and talk to Sirius. As petite… wait no Pettigrew- Peter Pettigrew. Where did that name come from? Anyway as Pettigrew removed his mask Sirius remembered. He remembered who James was who Peter was who Remus was who Lily was, and most importantly, who he was. And why he fought.

"Peter" Sirius gasped, remembering who had brought his memories back to begin with. "What happened? Are you hurt? Did he-" Sirius' next words died in his throat as he realized how Worm was dressed. In plain, old death eater robes. As he saw the death eater mask.

"No-" he moaned softly. "Not you worm- I thought it was moony? But it was you….. How could you worm? We were your friends. And you betrayed us."

"He would have killed me Sirius. How could I say no? The dark lord will win this war. You know that it's true." Peter said so softly that only Sirius could hear him.

Sirius got very angry at these words. Who was Worm to judge who would win a war? The little rat.

"Bull shit! What the hell worm? You say he would have killed you. Then you should have died. You ask how you could say no. Its just one simple word. N-O! Nooooo. Leave. Please. I don't care anymore."

Voldemort chuckled. "Ah Sirius, you never cease to amaze me. Wormtail! Crucio him."

"My lord? I-…" Wormtail whispered. "Crucio..."

Sirius barely felt a prickle.

"Come now Wormtail! you know you have to mean it! You seemed to mean it with the Longbottoms…" Voldemort said tauntingly

"_What? _Pete- you didn't- did you?" Sirius gasped.

Wormtail looked determined. "_Crucio_" he hissed pouring in all his anger at being the one marauder always left out- the marauder who people questioned- the stupid, worthless marauder –the _undeserving_ marauder. And his anger at himself, for being the only betrayer.

Sirius screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Though the pain wasn't as bad as if Bella or Voldemort had done it, it was still terrible. Sirius resorted to his old method of dealing with Voldemort-induced pain.

Wait for death.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily," James called "I want to cancel out the secret keeper spell. If we do maybe he'll… let Sirius go?"

They both knew what that meant. Maybe, if they were lucky, Voldemort would stop using Sirius as a play-toy. And kill him instead.

"… I really don't know James… wouldn't that be like we're……giving up? And who would we use instead? _Remus_? She asked sarcastically. After the Longbottom incident Remus had been all but disowned.

"No, Lily not the trat- Moony. Wormtail."

"What? Worm? Wha- I- James. Are we talking about the same Wormtail? Cause' I don't think so.

"No. I mean Peter. No-one would expect that! It would be the perfect ploy!" James said.

"Well… I'll think about it. ok?" Lily muttered.

"Thanks Lily. I know you don't want to do this. But I'm serious," he paused for a millisecond, as if waiting for another person to comment. If you hadn't been looking for it you would have never realized. Which is why Lily didn't catch it.

"ok ok…" she said again.

James didn't comment. He was thinking about what he had just done. If they switched secret keepers than never again would his best friend laugh with him or say "hey! I'm Sirius!" He sighed. Should he switch? He would think about it tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok sorry about the shortness of chapter. Next chapter I will talk more about what happened with the Longbottoms and Sirius' torture. The next chapter will mainly be following worm, with one or 2 looks at Sirius and the others.


	3. Betrayal

Warning: multiple character deaths and some more fun stuff.

Chapter 2: Betrayal

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail- after meeting Sirius last chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He slumped in his chair. The dark lord had made him torture Sirius. As in his best friend Sirius. Like the Sirius he had once considered as close as a brother. Sirius who he had looked up to. Sirius who was…dying. At his masters hand. At his hand. No.

What had he been thinking when he had cast crucio on Sirius? Well there was a question he could answer. He hadn't wanted to be tortured in Sirius' place. And he remembered the blood on the floor. Sirius had been there for a long time. Most likely with Bellatrix if the welts on his back was anything to go by. What was her obsession with the whip? Or, more correctly, a whip that was on fire? Whatever as long as the whip wasn't flying towards him. Or that's what he tried to convince himself. Just as he had tried to convince himself with the Longbottoms. He sighed rising to get some headache-curing potion as he reflected on that terrible night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Worm handed his Master the slip of paper written in Dumbledore's precise handwriting. It read 'The Longbottom family may be found at 1820 Tyler Ave.' He knew that the family would be killed because of something Snape had reported over the summer. He also knew that the potters were being hunted for the same reason. Really, he was more observant that most people gave him credit for. _

_He looked up quickly to see his master duplicating the paper 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, times. _

"_Wormtail" He heard the dark lord hiss, "Give these to Bella, Rolphudus, Narcissa, and Lucius and keep one for you. Tell them to apparate to this address. Lucius is in charge of the activates. It is 6. I expect them to be dead and you to be back by 8:30."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

6:15 night of Longbottoms attack.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They apparated together. Bella was very happy. You could tell because she had brought_

_some… unique torture devices. 'Really' Wormtail thought, 'For someone who hates muggles she thinks very highly of there torturing ways.'_

_Rolphudus, who had come along because of his experience in taking down wards, quickly,_

_ripped a small hole in the remaining wards, so that Dumbledore wouldn't know what had happened. Then peter transformed and ran through the small hole. Once inside he repeated the words that would take down the remaining wards, which could only be removed from inside._

_As soon as they were all inside and the wards resurrected, Bella called out "oh Frankiepoo! Come out come out and play!" _

_Wormtail shivered and hoped that he wouldn't be required to speak. Or participate. Now that he thought about it he really just didn't want to be there at all. Too bad._

_They could here Frank yelling at Alice to run, and Bella laughed. _

"_Oh come on Frankie! I won't touch a hair on her pretty little head. Her skin is a different matter though."_

_Apparently Lucius and Rolphudus found this very funny. Narcissa looked as though she could care less, as long as her robes didn't get to bloody. Wormtail felt slightly sick. _

_As Alice refused to leave (they were halfway down the front hallway now, and could here_

_everything her and Frank said) Frank began barricading them in. Bella giggled at their_

_attempts._

"_Oh but Frankie! Don't you want to play? What about the baby? Can I play with him?"_

_Bella said, right outside the door._

"_No!" Alice gasped. _

_They could here Frank muttering to her. "Ok, good" Alice said quietly_

"_Frank! It's not nice to keep secrets! We may have to teach you some manners. I'm sure Bella would be happy to…" Lucius hissed._

_Bella giggled in response._

_Narcissa burst the door down. Alice screamed._

_They laughed._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Wormtail! Do you have anything to add? You know them best." Lucius asked sometime later. By this point Peter had figured out just why Bella was in charge of torture. He hadn't realized that people could last __so long__ without any air until tonight. _

"_Um no lucius… Should I?" Wormtail hesitantly said._

"_Yes. I think that you really want to help Bella._

"_Oh yes worm come here and play with me!" Bellatrix said excitedly._

_Wormtail swallowed. "Um ok I guess I mean I- I mean um well ok…"_

"_Here worm you just take this knife here like this so it carves into their intestines… No idiot! Carve here. And try to collect as much blood as you can into this bowl…" Bella was saying calmly over the screams._

_Wormtail swallowed. This was his first time that he would actually be taking part in the torture. Somehow, he always managed to avoid getting involved. Why were they collecting blood?_

_Well he would puzzle that later. For now…_

_He gritted his teeth and drove the knife in. The organs were surprisingly yielding. He had_

_thought that he would have to fight to push it in. Well he was wrong. But Bella was talking again._

"_O.k. now pull the knife up and turn when you hit the ribs."_

_Worm realized that the stomach wasn't as yielding as it felt at first plunge. Ignoring Alice's screams he pulled the knife up. Then, when he was told to, he turned. 'Wow' he thought faintly, watching the river of blood seep from under his fingers, 'that's a lot of blood.'_

"_Good. Very, very good. Now please write the following with the blood." Lucius said. "'They__ would not join- unlike me_.'"

_Wormtail swallowed again, but went and did what his masters said._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_They got back at 8:29_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Flashback over

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James-Next morning Godrics hollow

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James leaned back in his chair and sighed. Damn books. By the sound of it, the way to reverse a fildeus and then recast it was be difficult. Was this a sign? Did this mean he shouldn't switch? He was about to call Dumbledore and ask him to explain it when the very man he had been thinking of burst through the door.

James heart dropped like a stone, remembering the last two times Dumbledore had done this.

"What? Is Wormtail being attacked? Is Neville?" He said jumping up quickly.

"No. It's Diagon Alley. James…Lily's there with Harry and- Remus." Dumbledore said.

Without a word James ran from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diagon alley

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't see anyone yet, but it looked as if a giant had ripped though there. Then again, maybe it had. 'Everyone must have run or followed the fighting.' He thought. Then with a sickening lurch he saw someone's legs under a piece of a shop- it looked as though it might have been Ollivanders.

"No not her n-not Lily please no…" James cried. Then he cried out in frustration when he saw the figure looked like a regular bystander. Wait no… it was Andromeda, Sirius' favorite cousin. James recalled that she had a daughter about 10. She would be heart-broken.

'No… I can't do this now" James thought, hearing a far-off scream. "But I can't leave her…'

Thinking fast he shoved her in a nearby fireplace, and said 'Godric's Hollow.'

The girl in the distance screamed again. James began to run.

'If that bastard hurts her…' James thought furiously. Then slightly more desperate he

whimpered out loud "I can't be alone…"

Off in the distance were the signs of a rising battle.

James ran faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was chaos. That was the only word. What curse had just gone past his head? It was red…

"Down Potter!" He heard Mad-eye Moody's familiar, gruff voice shout and he flew to the floor. A stray Avada Kedavra blasted by seconds later.

As he watched it threw another auror half-way across the battle-field.

"Thanks Mad-eye." James said over the roar of the battle. The two wizards stood back to back and shot off spell after spell.

"No proble-" Mad-eye started to say. James cut him off

"GET DOWN NOW!"

"Now we're even Potter." Mad-eye said, rather calmly considering they were fighting for their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran everywhere clutching Harry, with Remus trailing only a few feet behind her. She refused to let her baby die.

Then she saw James. James was fighting back to back with mad-eye as they dropped to the ground for a second time. As she bolted for him Remus made a grab for her.

"Lily! No look!" Remus was pointing to just a few feet away from the fighting duo.

Lord Voldemort was approaching, striking down all in his way; Auror, bystander, and death eater alike.

"Lily! Give me Harry if you must go!" And he tried to wrestle Harry from her grasp. But they had misinterpreted where the dark lord was heading. He was not going to James.

"No!" someone cried.

The dark lord was upon them.

"Lily!" the same desperate voice called

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James laughed at Mad-eye and then he saw Lily. She seemed to be fighting with Remus, who was trying to take Harry. White hot anger flowed through him. How dare Remus betray them this way! Just then Voldemort came into his line of view. And killed Mad-eye.

"No!" He screamed.

But the dark lord kept going. And he was headed straight for her.

"Lily!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort. Remus could only think one thing. _'Protect Harry_'.

"Why hello there Mrs. Evans. I do believe you are in the way of my curse. Hmm. Maybe it will go though you and hit the child who stands between you. Let us find out shall we?" Voldemort said, rasing his wand.

"Avada-" He began

'_Protect the cub'_

"No! _Obruo!"_ Remus shouted.

The building behind them exploded. Lily let go of Harry. Remus grabbed him and covered him with his body. Voldemort screamed. All in the instant of brief light before the falling shards of stone pasted a blanket over the sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed to happen in slow motion. And all in an instant at the same time. He saw as Remus shouted the spell, wrenched Harry from her hands and put up a shield.

A brief moment of relief that the shield would protect her. Very brief.

As it turned out, she was inches outside the shield. So most of the rubble that slid of Remus' shield fell on to her.

Voldemort blasted away anything that came towards him.

Lily was crushed. His beautiful flower was dieing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter end

A/N: Dun-dun-dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm looking for a beta people! R&R same old same old.


	4. Deciding

A/N: this chapter is my shortest yet because I am very busy. My next one is going to be beta-ed. I just wanted to post this. It's an important chapter for all its shortness. Oh and in case you haven't realized this is all from a marauders POV. Except for the bit with Dumbledore, but that was also important. I will NOT be updating for awhile I think, but as soon as I have any spare time I will try to write .

Chapter 3: Deciding

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dieing- dieing- she's dieing…' James thought.

"I'll be alone again…'

"_**LILY**_!!" He bellowed.

The downpour of rubble stopped. James ran at the enormous pile. Voldemort smirked and called to his followers,

"We're done here."

Looking reluctant to leave there new toys, the death eaters apparated away. People sighed in relief. Remus dropped the shield. James screamed.

"_MOONY!!!_"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_The cub is safe._' He thought. '_And Lily is…gone?_'

"MOONY!!!' he heard James shout. He sounded almost…Angry? Oh no. James thought that he had killed… that he hadn't extended the shield on purpose… what was he going to do? He knew that Peter and James blew him of now… what would happen later?

James stormed over to him. The very ground shook with his anger.

"What the hell? I thought you were supposed to be our friend? Were you not? Did you not claim that you would never betray us? Who is next? Please I really want to know. First Sirius, then Alice and Frank, and now…" His voice broke. Remus was horrified. He had only see James cry once. And that had been when Sirius had been kidnapped.

"And now my flower, the reason I got through Sirius' kidnapping, the only one who stuck with me when Alice and Frank died. Lily. How…how could you?"

Remus realized that James actually wanted an answer.

"James… it was an accident… I didn't mean to not extend the shield… I just want…I just wanted to save Harry…" he started softly, "And I tried to be there for you I really did. But you and Worm just pushed me away… And wasn't Worm there for you?"

"Worm had his mother to deal with. Really you don't even know anything about us anymore do you?" James said.

"I would if you let me." came the soft answer

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius- day after attack

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail sat in front of him. He was… offering him a drink? Well he hadn't had water in … a very long time. And if it was poisoned then he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. So he drank. But the water burned his throat where it was bleeding, and he immediately spit it back up.

"Sirius… please tell the dark lord where James lives… what could really happen? Please Padfoot…" Worm asked gently.

Sirius was used to this by now. Wormtail would come in, act like he cared about Sirius' well being and then he would try to coax out where James and Lily lived.

"My answer is the same… when you manage to beat Voldemort in a duel Worm…" Sirius croaked out.

Then Wormtail's words penetrated his brain. _What about Lily? She lives at Godrics Hollow too._

"What about Lily, Worm?" he asked.

"Lily… Lily is… dead…Remus… he accidentally killed her…" Wormtail began to cry quietly.

"No… that means James… he'll only have you…" Sirius knew well how the two remaining marauders treated Remus. It was one of the many things Bellatrix would use to torment him.

"Yes Sirius. And guess what? Our darling James is considering canceling the secret keeper spell… and switching it to Wormtail." Voldemort said.

"No." Sirius moaned.

"Crucio" Voldemort hissed.

_Wait for death._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella and Voldemort were back.

"Imperio." Voldemort hissed. Sirius closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable question.

"Say yes. Just say yes Sirius. What harm could come?" the soft voice whispered to him.

Sirius was caught off guard. Not what he was expecting. The word fell out before he could stop it. Then he heard Voldemort laugh and felt a burning pain in his left arm. He did not know what he agreed to, but resisted saying anything 'yes' for the rest of the session. Bella's purpose was not known. It was a dark turning point in the war. Then gathering cloud's had begun to rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus- godrics hollow, later that day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck you moony. We trusted you. We _trusted_ you. Next time do us all a favor and just draw a pentagram on your next victim's hand." James shouted, tears cracking his voice.

"James I swear it wasn't me. Maybe it was… oh my god. Of course. The perfect ploy." Remus said, ignoring the werewolf comment and the pain it caused.

"What. What is the damn perfect ploy? Because I really would like to think it wasn't you moony but… it couldn't be anyone else."

"Wormtail." Remus said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James- next day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at the grave. Around it were many flowers. The funeral had ended hours ago. His friends had long given up trying to get him to come home.

"I will avenge you my flower."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The casualties were growing every day. This was an important moment for him. Should he try to back out? Or should he keep moving forward with this dark career?

He sat alone for a long time. Then he slowly rose to his feet. The choice was made. There was a knock on his door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It could only be him. That's what everyone thought. But they all seemed to forget him. Wormtail. What was his animagus form? A rat. It fit rather well. But who could he convince? Dumbledore didn't even give him benefit of the doubt anymore.

Well, maybe…Snivellus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't leave James to his fate. He had to help. Had to escape. Now. But how? No one had ever before. He would have to use wandless magic. He would have to do something no-one or only a few people knew about. Of course, why didn't he think of it before?

He drew a shuddering breath and transformed into Padfoot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who don't know, he who sees a pentagram in his palm is a werewolf's victim.

Oh and this story is partially inspired by _Promises Unbroken_ by _Robin4_. It is my most favorite fanfic ever!!!!!!!!!!!! It has two sequels, _Promises Remembered_ and _Promises Defended_. Love them. Ok rant about Unbroken Universe over.

Yea and the reason I started to rant is because I realized, when I was re-reading the UU, that I had subconsciously borrowed certain things from it. Like wait for death… but that's more important in my story…


	5. Meetings

A/N: oh my god I'm back so quickly! Well this is just amazing! Here I thought that when my mom took the computer mouse I wouldn't be able to get on. lolz thank you Ctrl alt delete! And I know I promised I would have it beta-ed but I'm waiting on my beta to get back to me. Once I have the beta-ed version I will post that instead. I just have an overflowing brain that is demanding I write, which I don't won't to do without posting this. So. Read.

Chapter 4: Meetings

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stumbled from his cell, trying to keep his weight of his left front paw. And his right shoulder blade. It hurt everywhere really. This would be a tough trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus- outside Wormtail's house

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the only way he would get to Snape was if he brought Worm with him. So here he was, outside his best friend's house, preparing to arrest him, if possible. What had become of the once unbreakable bond? One of their four kidnapped with the help of another. One of their four shunned by the betrayer and the unaware victim. One about to arrest the other. One… dead at the very least.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail rose slowly from his chair. Was his decision good? He paused to put on a good face, and went to greet whoever was knocking.

Remus stood outside his door. And he looked very grim.

"Hey! What's up? Am I your next victim?" Wormtail spat. He had to keep up appearances after all.

"I would think it would be the other way around. How long have you been spying exactly?" Remus shot back, in that quiet way of his. Wormtail felt his heart rate speed up. Had he made a slip up? How many people knew?

As though reading his thought Remus said "Only I know- so far. Let's visit Snape shall we? I will take you by force if needed."

"Stupefy!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James- godrics hollow

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was crying. Again.

"Mama!" he shouted. Again. James supposed since he really hadn't been there for awhile that Lily had done everything for him. Like usual. Oh Lily…

"I want mama!!" Harry shouted.

"Harry… mama isn't coming home but I'll take care of you alright? Please Harry." James said weakly.

"MAMA!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail's house

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupefy!" he shouted.

As he stared down at the body he wondered if this was right. But who really could decide? The world wasn't in black and white anymore. No, there were far too many shades of gray.

With a sigh he turned around. After all, he _had_ said they would be going to Snape's house. In a minute.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape- Snape's house

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

He opened the door immediately. And he stared at the scene before him. Well. This was very… unusual. Then again most things were unusual where the damn werewolf was concerned.

"How may I help you?" he hissed at the masked death-eater, who was having trouble supporting the unconscious werewolf.

"I need your help getting this… beast to our master." The death-eaters voice was distorted with an altering charm.

"When was an attack on him ordered? Why was I not informed?" Snape said, his mind racing. _'Have I been found out?_' he thought.

The man hesitated. "An attack was not ordered. But… in order to escape capture I had to take him. My identity was at risk. And I believe that he may have information our lord is looking for."

Snape thought hard. If he helped then he might be punished for taking part in an unauthorized attack. And being punished- even once- put you back at the bottom of the pecking order in the death eater world. He had worked so hard to get this high up. But then again this was obviously the spy that was so deep into the order that the order couldn't figure out who it was. And maybe Voldemort would force the spy to remove his or her mask. He sighed, cursing the day he had befriended Lily Evans.

"Alright, I will go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort's HQ

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort hissed.

"My lord, the werewolf had figured me out and I stunned him and brought him to Snape when he tried to bring me in to custody." The death eater stuttered.

"I see. And you wished for me to deal with your mistakes?" Voldemort said dangerously.

The spy shivered. "No my lord I thought that he might have some of the information you are trying to extract from the Si-"

"Crucio! Imbecile do you not see that you have brought a certain guest into these chambers? One that hangs on Dumbledore's arm every day?" Voldemort cut him off.

The spy screamed. "I- I am sorr- I am so sorry my lord!" he gasped out.

"Very well. I will deal with you later," Voldemort said and lifted the curse. Then he smirked. "Take him to the dungeons to meet our favorite prisoner."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius- halfway out Voldemort's HQ

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort's scream of rage could probably be heard at Hogwarts. It was defiantly heard by Sirius, who froze in the middle of the front doorway. Then he began limping away as fast as he could. '_Oh shit_.'

'Guess he realized I was gone. I hope he punishes Bella for not watching me closely enough.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wormtail- Sirius' old cell

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood frozen, watching as his master tore apart the castle looking for Padfoot. His master had taken out his rage on every death eater in sight. Witch included him and Bellatrix. Bella, in turn, had taken some other death eaters who were punished (i.e. Lucius, Rolphudus, and a few lower ranking no-names) to go torture Remus in revenge.

'_What does this mean if we don't catch him? He will rat me out._' Worm wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus- Remus' cell

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had learned even in the few hours that he had been there that screaming made Bellatrix and company satisfied with his torture quicker. Unfortunately his pride- even thought it had shrunk a lot recently- wouldn't allow him to scream before he had to. So he tried _very_ hard to ignore the searing pain that came with piranhas teething on the back of your knees.

'_Where the hell did Bella get piranhas? Oh right. Magic_' he thought. Then he whimpered. Damn piranhas hurt when they dung their teeth into where other piranhas had bitten him. Bella cheered at his whimper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James- edge of Hogsmeade, three day's later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had set up a memorial for Remus. As he and Wormtail stood there he became aware that Worm was crying.

"Hey Wormtail its ok. We still have each other right? As long as we are here the marauders live on." James said softly. He didn't really understand why Wormtail was so upset. Moony had been a death eater. Maybe he mourned for what they once had.

Wormtail apparated away first. He was still crying. As for James he didn't feel much as he prepared to apparate. That is, until he spotted the giant black dog that was collapsed at the bottom of the hill.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun- Dun-Dun! Is it? Could it be? But how? And what will our darling Wormtail do? Review!


	6. Discoveries

A/N: sorry about the lack of update I was in the OBX (Outer Banks of North Carolina). GO VACATION!!

Chapter 5: Discoveries

XxXxXxXx

Remus

All the horrors he faced began to blur. What was what? Pain. Nightmares. Reality. Betrayal. Fear.

_Them_. Voldemort, Wormtail, Bellatrix. Voldemort watched and laughed, Wormtail tried to act like he cared, Bella was the main torturer. Speaking of which, was that footsteps coming down the hall? Or was that his imagination? Did Voldemort really kidnap Sirius? Or was that a nightmare too?

How would he ever know? He was alone. Abandoned, lost forever to the world. And no one cared.

XxXxXxXx

Sirius- a day earlier

XxXxXxXx

Moony.

That one word rang around his head, taunting him. Sirius knew that he was captured. In his dog form he could easily pick out Remus' smell. How many full moons? He would be able to pick moony out through a metal wall with a dozen other people in that room if he was in his dog form. But he had to come back for Moony later. He couldn't save him yet. Prongs he could. He crawled on, following the scent of Moony, Wormtail and Snape. Eventually it would bring him to civilization.

Moony.

XxXxXxXx

Next day

XxXxXxXx

Godrics hollow. Yes. Prongs would be home right? He had tracked the scent trail to Hogsmeade, and from there he could find his way to James' house backwards. No! James wasn't there. He sniffed, looking for the most recent trail of smell. Then he turned back. Damn. Back to Hogsmeade.

XxXxXxXx

Wormtail- Remus' memorial

XxXxXxXx

He cried. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why was he the only one coward enough to join Voldemort? He knew for a fact that the other marauders- being very powerful wizards- had all gotten the offer. He was the kind of person that Voldemort wanted to collect the whole set, as lucius had put it. He had said the others would join and that the marauders wouldn't be whole without him. So he said yes. And he began to spy. And then kill. And then torture. And then the ultimate betrayal. He tortured those he joined for. Someone would find irony in that.

He knew why James thought he cried. And in a way he did mourn for what they once had. But mostly he mourned for what they didn't have and what they would lose in the future. He thought that some people may think that was the same, but he knew the difference and he knew that the other two marauders that knew the truth knew what he meant. James… he would understand soon. Too soon.

He squinted as they turned to apparate. Was that a dog limping up the hill? Limping? A big, black, dirty, hurt dog?

Uh-oh.

He knew what he had to do. He apparated to the bushed next to where Padfoot crawled. Yep. Defiantly him. So. He began to creep along next to Sirius, looking for the best angle. Damn. The dog was going quicker. It was gunna make it- no! The leg gave out. Deep breath. Sirius turned and looked strait at him. '_Do it_', his eyes said. '_But don't hurt Prongs_', they pleaded. '_O.k._' Wormtail thought. '_I won't hurt_ him'

"Stupefy." He whispered. Padfoot rolled all the way down- would this actually work? Could James- observant, always alert James- not notice?

"Accio" Worm whispered. Too late. James had seen. God damn it.

XxXxXxXx

Sirius

XxXxXxXx

He could see Prongs! Just over the hill! But… who was that with him? No… it couldn't be… Wormtail. The name shocked him. The idea that Wormtail had another life than torturing previous friends amazed him. Sure he had known but he really hadn't comprehended. It was mind blowing. James didn't realize? Was Worm that good an actor?

He would have to take his chances. He began to limp up the hill. Then he became aware of a rustling behind him. No! He was almost there! The traitor had just left. James had paused. He tried to crawl faster. His leg gave out. He glanced back and saw him in the bushes. The traitor. '_Do it but don't hurt James_' he thought. His message was received.

Heartbeat.

Worm whispered "Stupefy." He collapsed completely, and rolled to the bottom of the hill. One last thought trailed his frozen mind.

'_Just not Prongs._'

XxXxXxXx

James

XxXxXxXx

He ran like hell toward the flying dog- wait _**flying**_? As in someone was summoning it? Ok it had to be Sirius. It had to. And it was really beat up. Anger. Who dared to summon Sirius with him- James! Sirius' best friend! - Standing right there?!

Wormtail leaped out of the bushes. Sirius was flying strait toward him.

"James! He seemed slightly hysterical. "Oh god James could this be our Sirius? Well? Could it? You- go get Dumbledore! I'll take him- go James!

"No." he answered quietly. "I will not run. If there was a fight you would lose against the death eaters Worm- I could hold them off till Dumbledore got here. So. I will take him- you go get Dumbledore."

Worm hesitated. It was clear he was thinking fast.

"James… there is something I should tell you…"

XxXxXxXx

Worm

XxXxXxXx

"James… there is something I should tell you…" he said with slight trepidation. " I don't think this is our Padfoot… I think this may be a… spy." He almost chuckled. How ironic- he, the spy, was telling James that another might be a spy! The lies rolled of his tongue like candy by now.

James lunged at him, clearly pissed.

"This is Sirius! Don't you dare tell me its not! I know my best friend! And how many people knew about his animagus form?" James said, almost pleadingly.

'_I actually did tell them about that… _' Worm thought.

"I don't know James! I just really need you to listen to me for a second! What if moony told _them_?"

James froze.

"No. He didn't. He just couldn't have. That would have been the ultimate betrayal, the place of no return. As much as I believe he is a death eater and as much as I hate him- and I do I hate him with all of my heart- I don't think that anyone with a soul could have done that."

Wormtail felt his heart clench painfully at those words. He knew that James would feel this way but still hearing it put everything into perspective.

'_The point of no return.' _

'_One last show of loyalty. Then I will completely give in to the dark.'_ Worm thought.

"Ok. You take Sirius." And he apparated to outside Hogwarts.

XxXxXxXx

Sirius

XxXxXxXx

He groaned and looked up into blinking lights. He felt… comfortable. Not something most people in Voldemort's care would say. It all came back to him. Escaping the trail. Remus' memorial. Wormtail. But if he wasn't in Voldemort's HQ where was he? Was James… no. he wouldn't think that.

"Ah good. You're awake. Now, you can answer some questions. Severus go get the headmaster." Hogwart's healer's voice cut into his thoughts

"Uhhhh." Sirius groaned.

"How elegant." Another unwelcome voice. Snivellus.

"Shut up! Padfoot! Padfoot is that you?"

"Prongs?" Sirius mustered up the energy to ask.

"Yea. Yea it's me. Sirius- I'm so sorry. Snape? Madam Pomfrey? Could us three have a minute?" James asked. It was like a welcome relief just to hear his voice. Just to know he was safe. As Pomfrey and Snape's footsteps faded James opened his mouth again.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it. I didn't go through hell and back just for you to sit here and apologize all day. And I'm not blaming you. You would have done it for me! Wait- three of us?" Sirius asked, knowing the answer but hoping it was wrong.

"Of course. Worm is here too."

XxXxXxXx

Wormtail

XxXxXxXx

Sirius started screaming and couldn't stop.

"No I won't please just don't hurt James- stop! Bella please!- No you bastard I'm not gunna sell out my best friend I don't care- I won't- just say no Worm- how could you betray us- I'm sorry moony- help- doesn't anyone care I'm going to die in here?!"

Peter stumbled back- Sirius was obviously having some flashbacks of times when Wormtail had participated in torturing him.

"Sirius! Sirius I'm right here don't worry nothings going to happen to you anymore I care about you please Sirius listen to me! For my sake!" James shouted.

Slowly, slowly Sirius regained control of himself.

"Sorry, flashbacks." He whispered.

"It's not your fault. Why now? Why did the flashbacks start now and not earlier?"

"Because you said… Wormtail was here." Sirius said.

Wormtail gulped. Now. The truth was finally going to come out. He slipped his wand into his hand.

"Why would Worm trigger the reaction?" James said, puzzled.

"James moony… he's not the traitor. Worm is." He gave a hollow laugh. "It fits doesn't it? The rat is a rat."

James shook his head. "No… Sirius you're confused, you're sick, hurt, and so, so confused. It can't be Worm." He looked at Peter for confirmation.

"Yea Sirius. How could you say that about me? I'm your friend." Wormtail whispered. He would put off the truth for as long as possible.\

"Oh yea? Then how come I clearly remember you- not moony- you torturing me? Saying you were my friend and trying to get me to betray James.

James sighed. "Look Wormtail would you just take some veristerum? That should clear this up quickly."

Deep breath. "Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! James I'm sorry."

"No Wormtail. Just say yes. Just take the potion. Please." James was pleading. Without a wand he was powerless but didn't want to believe that Wormtail was the betrayer.

"No. Its just one simple word. Didn't you say that when you first found out the truth Sirius? What was that a year into your kidnapping? So, James, N-O! No."

Now just to take them back. "Stupefy. Stupefy."

Levitate them to the fireplace. Put in floo powder. Say the name of Voldemort's HQ. and now all that was left was to through them in the fireplace. He was already in, dragging the other halfway in- it was hard to drag them into0 the fireplace!- when the door burst open.

'_Oh shit_.'

XxXxXxXx

Soooooo whatcha think? R&R! I have no idea where my beta is FYI. So if any of you think that you could be a quick, good beta please tell me!

Preview of chapter 6 : Saving you(yes I know I'm very nice.)

XxXxXxXx

James

XxXxXxXx

"Prongs! Help god dammit! _He's_ coming!" Sirius shouted, his shattered arm still pinned between a cell wall and nail that someone had thrown. He was dueling with one hand, with 3 death eaters surrounding him. One fell and James saw Malfoy's blond hair spill across the dungeon floor. Sirius would lose soon though.

"James… is that you… I swear it wasn't me… please James… Worm's coming back… no I'm sorry I don't KNOW!" Remus' voice came, pleading and James spun to see him, under attack by Bellatrix and a few dementor's. Wormtail was indeed making a beeline for Remus. '_Thank god we thought to bring an extra wand for moony. But how much longer could_ he _hold out_?'

Who should he save? What should he do? The protector or the betrayed? He owed them both so much.

"Hello James. I see you've come to my torture dungeon willingly. Not something most would do. Let's get an early start shall we? Expelliarmus! Crucio! Expelliarmus!" the dark lord's voice was right behind James.

Block, Dodge, and oh shit. It hit. He watched as his wand went flying. Malfoy was revived. More death eaters were coming. Three of the light side. Three of them helpless.

'_God dammit. We are so screwed._'


	7. Saving You

Chapter 6: Saving

A/N: Thank you to Riyabryn the only one to review last chapter. (Stares at the other 65 people who I know read last chapter.) Anyway enjoy! But this time I'm not posting my next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. Even flames are accepted.

Chapter 6: Saving you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wormtail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Dumbledore, so he had to get out of there right now. As in right fucking now.

"Whaa" Dumbledore was stunned. That was a first. 'Kodak moment right now, Dumbledore is amazed.' Wormtail thought.

"Crucio! Stupefy! Expelliarmus" Worm shouted. 'Levicorpus' he thought. Dumbledore blocked all of them. James was in the fireplace. Dumbledore moved quicker than any man over 100 had a right to.

"Accio! Stupefy! Accio! Impedimenta! Portificus tortalus!"

James went flying into Dumbledore's hand. Wormtail blocked the rest. Sirius was halfway in.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted in a last-ditch attempt at taking down Dumbledore. Quicker than lightning Dumbledore apparated to in front of Worm, grabbed Sirius, and shoved Worm away. He went tumbling through the fireplace, where he rolled out into the main hall of Voldemort's mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." Sirius whispered, on the bed next to him. Still broken, still battered. Still scarred. "So. Who would've thought Wormtail could ever beat one of us- let alone both!"

James chuckled. Pathetic attempt at humor that it was, it showed that Sirius had still somehow escaped with his soul.

"Boy's. I think we should get the hard part over with now. Sirius, are you sure that you can undergo questioning right now?" Dumbledore. Right next to him.

"Yes, I'm not like, crippled." Sirius said.

"Ok. What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Age?"

"23."

"School you attended?

James could see Sirius was resisting an eye-roll with difficulty. "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Blood status?"

"Pure-blood."

"Time under Voldemort's capture?"

"I don't know he wouldn't really let me liven up my cell décor with a calendar. But I'll guess about a year and a half."

"Feeling mentally? And please don't joke. Sorry but this is official."

"Fine."

"Physically?"

"Peachy! That's why I'm in the hospital wing with 12 broken bones, multiple scars, burns, internal bleeding, and welts!"

"That's a bad" Dumbledore told the person who was coping this all down.

"Ok that should be good for now Dumbledore." The man said, eying Sirius with interest.

James groaned. Sirius was still the same. Which meant he still made life difficult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius-two weeks later, Godric's hollow

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soooooo," he started.

"Here we go again." James said.

"What's the rescue plan for Remus?" James was stunned into silence. That was random. And important.

"Uhhhh, actually we still can't find the HQ so that kind of complicates it."

Sirius laughed. "Oh James. James, James, James. All we have to do is go in animagus form! We can follow any death eaters scent all the way there. But no one can follow us- they'd get lost because of the charms Voldemort placed on the building. And if you dare blame yourself for not thinking of that I think I may kill you."

James gaped. "Uhhhh. Ok, Padfoot you're a genius! But… we would have to try to be undercover-ish. I would suck if it was us against every death eater there ever was plus Voldemort."

"To true. When do you wanna go?"

"What?"

"Friday it is! But I should get a new wand. And maybe we should bring an extra one for moony…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius- night of the attack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmm. Maybe they should have thought this out a bit more. They got to moony. He was out, and he had a wand. But he wasn't an animagus. There went that plan.

"Padfoot! Watch out!" James shouted. He was dueling Wormtail. That had to be awkward.

Sirius tried to dodge the 10 inch nail. Ouch. It didn't hit his heart, but his arm, effectively pinning him. Fortunately, he had a high pain tolerance. 'Wonder why.' He thought sarcastically.

Dammit. More death eaters were coming. And scaly-face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are abandoned by your friends, forgotten by your side, and betrayed. What do you have to protect? Join me Sirius."

"I have memories…" he choked out.

"Make this a memory!" he hissed. Fire-ants. Under the eye-lids.

Wait for death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Prongs! Help god dammit! He's coming!" Sirius shouted, his shattered arm still pinned between a cell wall and nail that someone had thrown. He was dueling with one hand, with 3 death eaters surrounding him. One fell and James saw Malfoy's blond hair spill across the dungeon floor. Sirius would lose soon though.

"James… is that you… I swear it wasn't me… please James… Worm's coming back… no I'm sorry I don't KNOW!" Remus' voice came, pleading and James spun to see him, under attack by Bellatrix and a few dementor's. Wormtail was indeed making a beeline for Remus. 'Thank god we thought to bring an extra wand for moony. But how much longer could he hold out?'

Who should he save? What should he do? The protector or the betrayed? He owed them both so much.

"Hello James. I see you've come to my torture dungeon willingly. Not something most would do. Let's get an early start shall we? Expelliarmus! Crucio! Expelliarmus!" the dark lord's voice was right behind James.

Block, Dodge, and oh shit. It hit. He watched as his wand went flying. Malfoy was revived. More death eaters were coming. Three of the light side. Three of them helpless.

'God dammit. We are so screwed.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wormtail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crucio! Decoco! Aeterna Suppressio1!" Worm said.

Remus dodged the torture curse, blocked the melting jinx, and parried the nightmare spell.

"Stupefy! Everbeo! Accio! Expecto Patronum!" Moony shouted. Bella dodged the stunning spell. The exploding spell hit a window, and Moony summoned the shards. The patronus did almost nothing against the dementors.

Wormtail was amazed. Remus was holding his own. Then Worm turned the shards to fire and ducked. Moony also flew to the floor to dodge the on-coming flames. Where Bella immediately hit him with a crucio. Moony's wand went spinning across the floor as he convulsed.

The three marauders where losing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well. He was no stranger to pain but this was just a little more than expected. And he had expected a lot of it.

He watched as Voldemort raised his wand. He ran as the dark lord said "Avada". He jumped at "kedav-". Several death eaters turned around to stare. After all, most sane people would not try to tackle the dark lord while he was casting the killing curse. But Sirius black had long ago gained a reputation of insanity amongst the death eaters.

Voldemort rolled over, glowered at Sirius, and hissed "Avada kedavra," once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/NYou know the drill R&R


	8. Moon

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow. Amazing how I get one review in two weeks and yet when I say I won't post until I get three reviews, in less than 24 hours I get three. No, I'm kidding. Wow, I waited a long time to write this, sorry, I had the most extreme writers block ever. But, here it is! So plaese review! You will like the ending, promise!

Chapter 7: Moon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moony

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His wand went spinning away from him. He screamed. Bellatrix finally let up on the curse. He tried to roll towards his wand, but something odd was happening. He was still convulsing. Tremors ran the length of his body, and his pupils narrowed. His eyes turned yellow. He sprouted fur. Collapsed on all fours, he realized what day it must be. The 3rd. A full moon. The wolf howled in delight. At last, at last, he would get revenge on his tormenters. He smelt a woman's fear in the air. His lips peeled back in a grin. This would be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woman, on of his main tormenters, was down, and he was going for her heart, when he smelt it. _Rat_. This was one of his friends! Yes! Wait… his human side was trying to tell him something… The friend was one of the torturers? The wolf's teeth were bared. Traitors were even worse. In the wild, sometimes a wolf would abandon his pack and switch sides before a fight. They would be the ones that you tried to kill. So the wolf turned. It was his turn to kill the traitor. He lunged, but the rat was so_ small_. How could he catch it? Then he smelt the air again. His other pack-mates were here! The stag and the dog. But they were in trouble… well. He could finish the rat later. He had to save his pack-mates now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A human! A human dared threaten_ his_ pack? A green light was streaking towards the dog. The wolf's eyes slowed it down to a second by second thing. That light was bad. It would hurt his pack. He was the only one who could save his pack. He ran towards the dog, noting that the dog seemed to be in a human form. Ok, he knew that he could grab the dog's fake fur so that he wouldn't hurt him. The green light was almost there. He picked up the human in his muzzle and he ran, the bad light missing him by millimeters. He spit out the human and wagged his tail like the dog did so often, to show that he wanted approval. For some reason he knew that the dog had become alpha. He used to be the alpha, but the dog took his place. The man made a sound and the wolf tucked his tail between his legs, fearing disappointment. But almost immediately, the man turned into a dog and he gave approval. Moony had done well!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was soooo ironic. He was saved by a werewolf! And he had become the alpha? Since when? But Moony's instincts never lied. Sirius was in charge. He looked at the wolf that towered over him, looking quiet sad. He thought that Sirius was disappointed! Sirius transformed and sent a message in that way that animals had. He was pleased, but there was danger. Moony nodded and looked like he thought he was important when he added that there was a traitor. Stifling laughter, he said, '_I know.'_

Glancing up, he saw Voldemort staring at him in shock.

Sirius grinned. "We're friends!" he shouted to Voldemort.

Voldemort snapped out of his stupor and raised his wand again. Sirius was hurt. He was hurt bad. His arm was torn right down the middle, he was having extreme flashbacks, and he was wandless an out numbered. But if they could stick to the plan, there might be hope…

Just as he thought this he saw James transform, and he turned back to a dog as well. He looked at the stag and the werewolf, and they ran out the door, with the majority of death eaters chasing them.

'_Here is a tip… don't mess with a werewolf's pack._' Sirius mused as he watched moony turn around and rip off a death eater's leg. He heard Voldemort screech as they ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hogwarts hospital wing, next morning- Remus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He blinked blearily as he opened his eyes.

"Wha' happened?" he asked the air.

"We escaped because of you Moony!" he heard a voice say happily. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time…. Sirius. It all came rushing back, and he sat bolt-right up, eyes darting around.

"Where am I? How did we get out? Where is James? Are you ok?" he asked in rapid fire succession.

Sirius laughed. "Slow down. Now, going in order, Hogwarts hospital wing, you in your werewolf form ripped off some legs, literally, in the bathroom, and I am better than you are right now. I know how you feel, at least." Sirius added quietly. Remus didn't know how to respond to that., so he was silent.

"I'm sorry we didn't go to get you-" he began, but Sirius cut him off.

"I have had this conversation with James already, and you know for a fact I won't let you apologize to me."

Remus sighed. He did know that. Even if he would never truly accept it. Just then, he heard a door to his right open, and a voice float out- "Is he awake yet?"

"Yep!" Sirius answered, as Remus' other best friend came into view.

"Moony- I am so sorry I didn't trust-" James said, and Sirius cut him off. That was becoming a habit.

"Both of you shut up! You both know that I forgive you, and moony forgives you! So stop apologizing!" he snapped. There was silence, which, typically, Sirius broke.

"So, how you guys wanna get revenge on old scaly face?" he asked. There was again silence.

"Sirius- what happened to your arm?" Remus asked, just noticing it then. It hung limply at his side, bandaged.

Sirius quickly hid it. "Umm, what do you mean?" he said, then shook his head. "It got torn in half from the elbow down."

"What? And why did you guys try to rescue me without backup?" he asked furiously.

"Would you prefer we didn't rescue you at all?"

"No…. but you could have gotten backup…." He muttered.

"No we couldn't! Only an animagus could break in," Sirius started.

"At least, until now, 'cause he probably built up the wards." James finished, and it was almost like they were children again, completing each others sentences. Again, silence reigned.

"Ugh, we are way to quiet." Sirius remarked. James and Remus laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godric's Hallow- 1 week later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus watched his friends pour over battle plans, laugh and joke around. He was probably the only one who could see though their charade, including themselves. The were ready to crack if one more thing happened,. if one more person got hurt. And the chances of no-one getting hurt that they cared about before the end of the war were zero.

'_I_ _just hope Harry and I can keep it together for them_.' He thought, again amazed at how quickly the little baby was growing into a kid.

As if Harry knew what he was thinking about, the little boy ran over and looked up happily. "Hi uncle moony! Are daddy and uncle Sirius looking for ways to fight the bad guys again?'

Remus nodded. "Do you wanna be a big boy and help them again?"

"Yea! I wanna get mommy back!" Harry said excitedly. Remus almost sighed.

'_He still thinks his mother was just captured, like Sirius and I were…_'

He had been shocked to discover that. James had explained later, that while he had told Harry what happened, Harry remained convinced that mommy was coming home.

Oh well. Harry would understand one day. In the mean time, he would just try to help 'rescue mommy'.

"Hey Harry, wanna go exploring?" Remus asked, and Harry, ever curious, jumped up.

"Yay! Explore, explore, I love to explore!" he shouted happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woods behind Godric's hallow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus watched as Harry ran ahead of him. "Don't go too far!" he called, chuckling at the boy's enthusiasm. Until he heard Harry trip and say- "Hi! I'm Harry Potter!"

Remus bolted for Harry, praying it wasn't a death eater.

It wasn't. It was a little girl, about a year younger than Harry, and Remus crashed into the clearing about a second before a woman- the girl's mother? - did.

"Hello." He said guardedly. The little girl and Harry were already playing. "I told you that we would find someone today, Luna." She called.

"You knew we would be here?" Remus asked carefully.

"My deceased husband's ghost informed me that I would find my future love here." She said matter-of-factly. Remus spluttered.

"Do you mean to say- do you think I am- your love?" he babbled.

The woman smiled. "Unless you think I mean the little boy- Harry Potter? Are you James? I heard about Lily's death- very sad, very sad." She said.

"Umm, no, I am Remus Lupin- wait, how am I supposed to know you aren't a Death Eater?" he asked sharply.

"Well, if I was, I would certainly not tell you I was, would I? So I assume you have no way of knowing, except the fact that I have not tried to kill or kidnap you or Harry. Of course, I could just be trying to get closer to you so I could not only get you two, but James and Sirius black as well…" she added thoughtfully. "But I would like to say that I do not think I am a death eater."

Remus blinked several times. "Umm- ok, what is your name?" he asked, trying for a simpler question.

"My name is Occidi Lovegood. My daughter is Luna Lovegood." Occidi said.

'_The setting sun and the moon_' Remus thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hides under blanket will I be killed from lack of updating? Come on! I brought Luna in! (Which I have planned on doing since I started the fic.) So. Now that I have update, will you please R&R?!


End file.
